


You were spying on us?

by Emmerdale_fangirl



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Anger, Angst, Forgivness, M/M, spoiler - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 23:17:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6398257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmerdale_fangirl/pseuds/Emmerdale_fangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron finds out that Liv spied on him and Robert for Gordon.....</p>
            </blockquote>





	You were spying on us?

"Liv, Liv, what's wrong?" Aaron calls as Liv runs past him, tears streaming down her face.

"Nothing, just leave me alone, yeah?" Liv answers carrying on walking.

"You don't get rid of me that easily, where've you been anyway?" Aaron asks, he had noticed his sister had been out for hours.

"Nowhere, just leave me alone, Aaron. Don't you have enough to do with the Ryan," Liv lets slip.

"How do you know about that?" Aaron asks confused and angry.

"I heard you talking to Robert," Liv answers sighing, "I recorded it for... for dad."

"I can't believe this," Aaron shouts, "I thought you were on my side not his."

"He told me to spy on ya see if you admitted you'd lied so he could get off," Liv tries, wiping her eyes with her huddy sleeve.

"You were never on my side were ya? Your only here because he wanted ya to be," Aaron says stepping back slightly.

"No, Aaron. I realised I was wrong, that I shouldn't have doubted ya. I went to his house before, I told him I believed you," Liv answers desperately trying to make her brother understand.

"I told my mum yestiday that I could trust ya but I can't can I? What the hell were you thinking," Aaron shouts 

"Stop shouting," Liv says running out the door.

"Liv, Liv," Aaron calls after her, regretting his anger immediately.

It was then it dawned on him, Liv might be going to Gordon's. Legging it outside, he gets in his car and drives off. When he gets there, he bangs on the door as hard as possible.

"What the hell do you want?" Gordon shouts not even having the guts to open the door.

"Open the door, I'm not going to do anything," Aaron says stepping away from the door.

"Come to your senses have ya, gonna tell the police the truth," Gordon says a sick smirk on his face.

"I want you to stay away from Liv," Aaron says watching Gordon's movements carefully.

"Oh she told you did she. What else did she say. She didn't believe you Aaron so how's the courts going to?" Gordon says biting his top lip.

"Your her dad, of cause she's going to believe you. Just stay away from her," Aaron says calmly, trying to stop the fear he felt from the 'man' infront of him.

"Since when did I do anything you want me to, it was always other way round," Gordon says his sick smirk reappearing as he steps forward

"I'm not a child any more Gordon. You can't do anything to me now," Aaron says stepping backwards.

"Hard man now are we?" Gordon snigger.

"I'm going," Aaron says turning quickly before walking off.

Getting on his car Aaron sits looking at the house, the house he once felt safe in, the house it happened in. Driving back to the village he is relieved to find Liv walking by the side of the road.

"Oi, Liv," Aaron calls getting out of the car.

"I'm sorry Aaron. Truly I am," she says tears in her eyes.

"Come here," Aaron says pulling Liv into a hug.

"I really thought he was genuin, I thought he loved me," Liv sobs.

"He's your dad, Liv, it's only natural to believe him and love him," Aaron says sighing.

"Really? Did he really do that to ya?" Liv asks.

"Yes Liv, he did. Now let's get back," Aaron says getting back in the car followed by Liv,who gets in the other door.

 


End file.
